marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Curtis Hoyle
|gender = Male |affiliation = (formerly) |tv series = The Punisher (7 episodes) |actor = Jason R. Moore |status = Alive}} Curtis Hoyle is a former and close friend of Frank Castle who is also one of the few people who knows his true identity. Having returned from the war without a leg, Hoyle set up counselling for other veterans suffering with , during which time he alos met the young Lewis Wilson who he had attempted to help. However when Wilson became influenced by O'Connor, Hoyle learned he was turning his confusion into hatred and had become a terrorist and when Hoyle attempted to help him, Wilson left him to die with a bomb. Having been saved from that bomb by Castle, Hoyle was later confronted by Billy Russo who was attempting to learn where Castle was hiding, only for Castle to again save Hoyle's life and in return, Hoyle convinced Castle to come to therapy sessions. Biography Navy Life Losing his Leg Born by the veteran''The Punisher: 1.04: Resupply'' and his wife, Curtis Hoyle had joined United States Navy. When he trained as a corpsman, Hoyle was given a to exercises which he named Cassius. Cassius was sent out into warzones, where he suffer from serious injury, often bullets, knife slashes, and bomb explosions. Hoyle was tasked to patch Cassius for every bit of wounding he suffered. Eventually, however, the wounds put a toll on him and he passed away. However, exercises had served a purpose and Hoyle became a brilliant physician.The Punisher: 1.06: The Judas Goat During his military service, Hoyle made a strong friendship with members of the United States Marine Corps, Frank Castle and Billy Russo. Together with Castle, Hoyle was sent to Baghdad where they dealt with planted on local market. Castle was tasked to protect a perimeter while Hoyle treated injured civilians. However, he saw a pregnant suicide bomber coming to them but hestitated to shot her. She eventually blew herself up, killing several civilians and blew off Hoyle's leg. Hoyle's wound forced him to use prosthetic leg, however military discharged Hoyle and he returned to New York City.The Punisher: 1.09: Front Toward Enemy Back to Civilian Life Running Support Groups In New York City, Hoyle reunited with Billy Russo who left Marine Corps and founded Anvil. With Russo's financial assistance, Hoyle rented a room in St. John’s Evangelical Lutheran Church where he provided surport for homeless and organized group therapy sessions for United States Army veterans.The Punisher: 1.03: Kandahar Hoyle befriended with Clay Wilson who asked him to take care about his son, Lewis who returned from Iraq with . Several months later, Hoyle met with Frank Castle who was presumed dead after his crusade against criminals who killed his family. Castle claimed that he abandoned his former life as "The Punisher" and now he wants to return to regular life. Hoyle helped him to change his identity and Castle became known as "Pete Castiglione".The Punisher: 1.01: 3 AM Hoyle also promised to keep fact that Castle is still alive in secret, even from Russo, in order to protect him.The Punisher: 1.13: Memento Mori Hoyle organized a meeting in the church with Wilson, Isaac Lange, O'Connor and several new arrivals. Hoyle told them story about soldier in the hole that he heard at the service. Then Hoyle greeted new members of the therapy and explained them that they allowed to talk or just listen, if they want to. O'Connor then expressed his point of view that liberal government running the their country to the ground before he was confronted by Lange. Hoyle stopped him, noting that if O'Connor wants to speak, it is his right. O'Connor finished his speech and Hoyle asked does anyone wants to say something else. ]] Wilson took the floor to say that he fought for his country where there's no place for him and now he don't know what to do. Wilson commented O'Connor's answer as "sic semper tyrannis", which Hoyle recognized as "thus always to tyrants". Hoyle asked does Wilson really think that U.S. government is tyrants before he answered that all he knew that terrible things commited by soldiers at war meant nothing at home in peace time. When meeting was over, Hoyle asked Wilson how he had sleeping. Wilson said that he sleeps better despite his work and group helps him. Hoyle noted that perspective is good for him but Wilson needs to find his own answers. Hoyle then asked Wilson to take care of yourself before he left. Hoyle then started to remove chairs when he was visited by Castle who wanted to return him what Hoyle previously borrowed to him. While Castle went to drink some coffee, Hoyle expressed his worries about Wilson and noted that now everybody wants to be somebody else and nobody is happy just to look at themselves in the mirror. ]] Hoyle then said that Castle got half a life left to live and if he if he does not stop to live in fear he can die. Castle noted that he is already dead what Hoyle replied that now he is a new man and he got a life. Hoyle told that Castle need to stop punishing himself because his mission is acomplished and everyone who responsible for deaths of his wife and his children are dead. Castle then thanked Hoyle for coffee and prepared to leave. Before he left, Castle asked him how much he thinks about service for military. Castle noted that Afghanistan was different what Hoyle asked to clarify and he answered that events happened there was blurred to him. Hoyle then teased Castle asking him to quit wallowing or Hoyle will beat Castle to death with his fake leg. Castle said that he wouldn't have minded to see it before left Hoyle. Mysterious Hacker To be added In Mourning To be added Treating Frank Castle To be added Altercation with Lewis Wilson To be added Twisted Friend Visits To be added Personality To be added Abilities *'Expert Physician': Hoyle has been trained in the ability to perform medical procedures and heal those that have been wounded. In particular, he mentioned being tested to patch a goat during his time spent in the Navy. After nearly escaping a trap and suffering injuries, Hoyle was summoned by Micro to aid Frank Castle, extracting an arrowhead from his body and patching the wound. *'Expert Combatant': As a member of the US military, Hoyle was trained at a close combat. At his skirmish with Lewis Wilson, Hoyle managed to overpower him, however Wilson used his prosthetic leg to beat him. Equipment Weapons *'Pistol': For safety and security precautions. Hoyle owns a pistol that he often keeps underneath a pillow adjust to him during his slumber. This pistol, however, was briefly taken away from him by Billy Russo upon his visit. Other Equipment *'Prosthetic Leg': Hoyle became the owner of an artificial left leg after losing it in a wartime bombing. Facilities *'Curtis Hoyle's Apartment': To be added *'St. John’s Evangelical Lutheran Church': To be added Relationships Family *Father Allies *Cassius † - Test Patient *Frank Castle/Punisher - Friend and Patient *Clay Wilson *Isaac Lange † *David Lieberman/Micro - Situational Enemy turned Ally *Dinah Madani *Amy Bendix Enemies *O'Connor † *Lewis Wilson † - Friend turned Attempted Killer *Billy Russo - Friend turned Enemy *Brett Mahoney *John Pilgrim Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Curtis Hoyle was a partner of Frank Castle during the . He then joined and became the second in command of the Rockhouse Operation drug cartel, and was killed by Castle during his eradication of the cartel. **In Resupply, Hoyle mentions to Lewis Wilson that his father served in the Vietnam War, which is a nod of Hoyle's original backstory in the comics. **Additionally, Billy Russo's role in The Punisher mirrors Hoyle's role in the comics during Rockhouse Operation. Behind the Scenes *Haaron Hines and Brandon McClary were stunt doubles for Jason R. Moore in the role of Curtis Hoyle. References External Links * * Category:The Punisher Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Soldiers